Heir to the Old Ones
by Redeye666
Summary: Abandoned will be rewritten as Heir to Bones
1. Chapter 1

_**Heir of the Old Ones**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

 _-October 10._

Ainz was happy, after a long and happy live in Nazarick and finding his companions they were deciding to move on in Live but he felt like taking one last Adventure by going into the newly found dimension of the elemental Nations.

After depositing the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in the Fault and Used a high tier illusion to appear as an old man, he used a Gate to teleport into the outskirts of Konoha.

After using a mild charm on the Gate guards he walked into Konoha wondering about the festivities.

As he walked around the Village he saw a group of people beating up a child, infuriated by this Act he called out to the group and said: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING".

As one of them turned around and asked: "What do you mean what are we doing the Demon has to die."

Ainz silently cast detect live, as he saw no demon but only a human child with the Status:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 8

Level: 4

Health: 4/50

Stamina: 1/500

Mana: 700'000/700'000

Chakra: Exceeds Limit

Abilities: Kyuubi's Cloak, Healing Factor

Status: Container of the Kyuubi

Emotions: Fear, Despair, Hopelessness

Although Ainz wondered about this new information he saw nothing that would justify a group of adults beating up a child, therefore he decided to put a Stop the group.

"Stop this you moron this boy is but a child he has done nothing to deserve this punishment"

Angered at Ainz's remark the Villager cried out: "Done nothing? This Thing is the Kyuubi he took our Families and Friends from us and we are going to have our Revenge on it."

This angered Ainz greatly so he activated his _Aura of Despair: Level 1_ and said with a calm but terrifyingly cold voice: "Leave fools before I get angry."

Terrified by the effects of _Aura of Despair: Level 1_ the Villagers fled in fear.

Ainz looked at the boy and wondered just why a group of Villagers would beat up a child of such young age. After seeing in just what kind of a state the child was in he decided to heal the boy.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord also sorry for my bad English I'm from Switzerland.**

 _-In a Cave outside of Konoha_

As Naruto woke up he found himself looking at an unfamiliar cave ceiling, he soon started panicking.

"Don't worry young Boy you are safe, I found you out in street being beaten by mob of villagers and rescued you."

He heard an earie voice say. Upon hearing said voice he turned around expecting to see an enemy, but what he saw was not what he was expecting.

There stood a 177cm tall skeleton dressed in illustrious robes with a bleached white Skull, glowing red dots for eyes looking at him probingly as if to stare right into his soul.

"W-W-Who a-are y-you?" Naruto stuttered.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown young one. But in your world I'm known as the Shinigami, don't worry Boy I'm not here for your soul your time hasn't come… yet." Ainz said.

"T-Then what do you w-want with me?" Naruto wondered shyly.

"First of all I found you in Konoha beaten within an inch of your live, can you tell me why those Villagers where beating you up?" Ainz asked.

"I don't know for as long as I can remember I have always been attacked, hunted and beaten by the Villagers only jiji and the guys at Ichiraku ramen treat me like a human being and I still don't know why." As he was explaining his story Naruto's eyes began swelling up with tears.

Seeing this Ainz felt compelled to help the boy as he saw the boys anguish and pain. He could not understand how an entire Village could hurt a single child so badly.

After a few minutes of sobbing Naruto suddenly looked at Ainz in horror and said "Mister Ainz I need to get back to Konoha or else jiji will worry about me he wanted to come see me today since it is my birthday."

Ainz looked at the boy and said "Easy young one why don't you tell me your name first."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

Ainz sighted and said "Well Naruto I'm sorry to tell you but it is no longer your birthday, for you see you slept for 3 days it is now the 13 of October. I healed your body with magic but you were out cold for three days."

Naruto gasped and said "Three days then we need to get to Konoha now I don't want jiji to worry about me. Please we need to go now."

Upon seeing the boy suddenly becoming so active Ainz sweat dropped and said "Ok let's go can you tell me where your jiji lives?"

Naruto jumped up and said "Jiji lives in the Hokage's tower since he is the Hokage he's the strongest Ninja in the whole Village and everyone looks up to him"

"The Hokage's tower is that the big tower in the middle of the City?" Ainz asked.

"Yes can we go there now I really don't want jiji to worry about me" Naruto said.

Ainz sighted and said "Sure but we will be traveling my way since my face might frighten the Villagers, now watch this little boy." He extended his skeletal hand and said " _Gate_ ".

Instantly a black oval of swirling darkness popped into existence a few feet away and Ainz motioned Naruto to follow him through the gate he created. Naruto after staring at the gate for a few s4econds figured that the Shinigami would know how to make Portals that allowed him to travel anywhere at will. Although reluctantly he followed Ainz trough the portal in the air.

 _-Earlier on the same day in the Hokage's office_

The Third was stressed to the maximum three days ago the Villagers seemingly attacked the boy in a drunken stupor and the worst part was that this happened exactly when the Anbu stationed at Naruto side where switching shifts so nobody could see what happened. He had personally examined the scene and asked a few Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's to search for the responsible villagers and more importantly for Naruto but they didn't find the boy. Though they did find the responsible Villagers.

After their interrogation by Ibiki all that he knew has that Naruto was _rescued_ by a man in a black robe who scared the villagers away. Sarutobi was worried that Orochimaru had made his return to the Village and taken the boy away. If this was the case then Konoha was doomed since he was sure that Orochimaru would turn the boy against the Village or even worse release the Kyuubi upon Konoha and the world. Fearing the worst he had called all the Ninja back to the village and tripled the anbu patrolling the village. Suddenly there was a ripple in the air and a black gaping maw of oval shape appeared in the middle of Sarutobi's office. Out of said maw emerged a Staff looking similar to a caduceus with 7 Serpents each holding a differently coloured gemstone and an Aura of dread, Sarutobi thought he could see suffering faces in the aura and his dread increased to maximum. The staff was being held by the hand of the Shinigami who stepped out of the gaping maw and looked at Sarutobi with cold red orbs in his bleached skull. A few seconds after the Shinigami a confused Naruto stepped through the portal. Sarutobi was highly disturbed at this sight. Sarutobi wanted to ask his Anbu to back off and give Ainz a chance to explain the situation seeing as Naruto wasn't hurt he thought that this was the right thing to do. But before he could even give his orders the Anbu in the room decided that it was a good idea to attack Ainz upon sight. Cat, Owl and Boar each stabbed Ainz with their nodachi's. Unphased by this event Ainz simply tapped the ground with his Staff and all the Anbu in the room froze in place he proceeded to remove the blades from his body and speak.


	3. Chapter 3 Apprentice,Despair and Panic

Chapter 3: The Apprentice, Uproar in the Village and the Hokage's Sorrow

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord also sorry for my bad English I'm from Switzerland.**

 _-Hokage's Office after the arrival of Ainz and Naruto_

The Hokage sweat dropped as he saw all of his Anbu being defeated in a single move, what was even more disturbing was that the being that had just invaded his office with a strangely healthy Naruto in tow wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was being stabbed through the Heart, liver and the lungs. Said being spoke in an eerie Voice: "Fools stop you meaningless efforts I am not here for your souls just yet."

This statement put the Hokage's immediate worries at a hold but also gave him the feeling that he was talking to the Shinigami himself. He decided that ogling the Creature would not get him any further so he asked: "may I know who you are, why you invaded my office and why Naruto is with you?"

Ainz smiled upon hearing this and said: "But of course Human I am Ainz Ooal Gown but you know me better as the Shinigami. The boy is with me because I rescued him from your Villagers when they were trying to kill him. And as for why am here it Haas to do with the boy. I am very displeased with the way he has been treated by your village. The villagers see him as a demon even though he is clearly only the container of a demon."

Naruto gasped at hearing this. What did the Shinigami mean he was the container of a prison? Surely he didn't contain a demon Inside of himself. But then again this was the Shinigami they were talking to if he said he had a demon inside of himself maybe he did have a demon inside of himself. So he decided to as the Hokage what was going on.

"Jiji what is he talking about am I really a demon?" Naruto asked the elderly Hokage with teary eyes. The Hokage's heart ached at this sight, he could see the despair and tried to help the boy, but before he could say anything, Ainz say in a deep and eerie Voice: "No Boy you are not a demon someone imprisoned the Kyuubi inside of you judging by the seal structure whoever did this sacrificed his own soul to my aspect which I left behind in this world. This means you are like a jar holding water, you are the jar and the Kyuubi is the water you are definitely no demon."

After hearing this Naruto calmed down but asked the Hokage with a shaky voice: "Jiji what does this mean why was the Kyuubi not defeated by the fourth Hokage? And why was I chosen? Please tell me did I do something wrong to have a Demon sealed inside of me?" The old Hokage sighted and said: "No Naruto you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry Naruto I did want to tell you when you were older but it seems that this is no longer possible. You see a Biju cannot be killed by mortal men it can only be sealed, but for this you need a newly born child since an adult cannot contain a Biju inside of himself if this would have been possible I would have had the fourth seal the Kyuubi inside of myself. As for why you where chosen the Hokage thought that you could protect everyone from the Kyuubi."

"Lies or at least half truths." Ainz said causing the Hokage to sweat drop and Naruto to tear up again. "Tell him the whole truth or I will harvest your soul old man." Ainz continued.

The old man sighted and said: "The fourth chose you because you are his son and he could not ask another family to seal the Kyuubi inside of their child and because he wanted to give you a form of protection against his enemy's since they would have come after you, so that they could destroy his heir and wipe his family name of this world."

After hearing the old man's explanation Naruto grew angry to the point that the Kyuubi's Chakra started leaking out of him, with teary eyes and a shaky voice he screamed at the old man: "YOU KNEW WHO MY PARENT'S WERE AND DIDN'T TELL ME. ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW AND LIED TO ME EVERY TIME I ASKED YOU YOU LIED WHY? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME I TRUSTED YOU."

Sarutobi's heart ached at the sight of Naruto screaming at him but the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out of naruto worried him imensly. Just as he was thinking asbout what he would do to stop the Kyuubi from breaking out Ainz raised his hand at the boy and said: " _Soul Sacrifice: Kyuubi"_

The Kyuubi's Chakra started to flow from Naruto over to Ainz who created a black hole in his hand and started to pour the Kyuubi's Chakra into said hole. Naruto's body started to fail as ainz extracted the last of the Kyuubi's Chakra, but just before Naruto could die he started to glow in a black light and his body began healing himself.

This Sight greatly confused the Hokage Naruto and the paralyzed Anbu. After collecting his thoughts the Hokage asked Ainz: "Lord Shinigami might I ask what you just did? Surely you did not remove the Kyuubi from Naruto, because if you did Naruto should be dead yet he is still alive but I can no longer sense the Kyuubi's Chakra from him."

Ainz chuckled at this and said: "Fool I am the Shinigami the mere Extermination of a demon is not beyond me. For me the act of extracting the soul of a demon is as simple as is breathing for you. And as for why the boy is not dead yet, well I decided that I am old and don't want to be the collector of souls anymore so I chose this boy to be my apprentice since he has seen the darkest and most evil parts of humanity. And as such I think that he will be able to handle my powers and the ability's."

This statement made the Hokage frown as he got angry at the being in front of him. Make naruto his apprentice have him becoming the new Shinigami how dare he. He might have saved the boy from the Kyuubi but making him the new god of dead no he would not let that happen.

"What do you mean making him your apprentice the boy is just 8 years old he could not handle all the dead that comes with your work how dare you? I will not let you hurt the Boys soul!" The old Hokage screamed at ainz.

 _-Council Chambers 10 minutes after Ainz and Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office_

The Council was discussing the disappearance of the Kyuubi's container, Danzo was furious as he wanted to train the container of the Kyuubi so he could turn him into a weapon for himself and his R.O.O.T but now the weapon had been stolen by an unknown person even with the entire force of R.O.O.T he couldn't find the boy. The Hyuuga's where still disturbed with the residue left behind in the area it was as if someone had torn the very fabric of the universe apart and stepped through it kami knows where to. "I told the Hokage that the container of the Kyuubi should be given to me for training but he wanted the boy to have a normal live but he didn't see the potential that boy holds if properly trained but now this chance is gone. I have let the Anbu search the local area for the boy but they found nothing. I think it is safe to say that whoever took the boy left Konoha and is out of our Reach." The entire council agreed and some where even asking for the council to force the Hokage to retire in favour of Danzo taking office.

As they were ranting on about the Hokage and his decisions they suddenly felt a spike in Chakra with which they were all so eerily familiar with. It was the Kyuubi's Chakra and it came from the Hokage's office. The entire Ninja council moved to the Hokage's office at high speed even though they didn't agree with the old man they didn't want him to die and they certainly didn't want the Kyuubi to break loose.

 _-Office of the Hokage_

As the Hokage was screaming at Ainz the Doors of the office suddenly burst open and all the Clan head's burst into the Hokage's office. Upon seeing Ainz they charged at him and Naruto without even asking about what was going on as the deemed him a treat to Konoha. The clan head of the Hyuuga charged at naruto with the intent of killing him in cold blood as to prevent the Kyuubi from breaking free.

But Ainz would not let that happen, before the Clan heads could even react he cast _Mass Paralysis_ on the Clan heads, Danzo and the Anbu that had entered the office.

" **Calm down mortal Fools you are not in danger I just harvested the Kyuubi's soul from the boy and I will not stand for you attacking my apprentice. Move against him again with the intent to kill and I will Harvest your Souls."** Ainz said with a Voice much darker that before as it was enhanced by his aura of despair.

" **Now I will allow you to move again but I demand your respect as the Shinigami. Disrespect me and you will die."** After making his statement of power he released the clan heads, Danzo and all of the Anbu from their bind.

After being released Danzo immediately went straight to the Hokage and demanded Answers.

 _-One Flashback later_

"So in essence the _Shinigami_ himself appeared in trough a portal in your office forced you to tell the Boy what he was and who his parents where. Then the boy had a temper tantrum, which is why the Kyuubi's Chakra seeped out of him, and then the _Shinigami_ extracted the Kyuubi's soul out of the boy and killed it and then proclaimed to take the boy as an apprentice? Forgive me but I can't believe this without an action of proof. For all we know this being could be an enemy of Konoha and you didn't do anything against it. Forgive me for saying this Sarutobi but I don't think you are fit to be Hokage anymore you let an unknown entity invade Konoha and take away our most powerful weapon. I must ask you to retire." Danzo ranted.

" **Foolish mortal I told you to respect my Authority, but you seem to be too stupid and eager for the old man's position for your own good. You think you hold power over me? Laughable those eyes you implanted in your arm won't help you against my Wrath. I warned you but you would not listen now you shall feel my wrath.** _ **Grasp Hearth**_ " Ainz said as he crushed Danzo's Heart with a ninth Tier spell.

After ainz finished his spell Danzo dropped dead on the Floor his body rapidly decaying. The group was in shock at the ease with which Danzo was killed by the Shinigami, especially the Head of the Hyuuga clan since he had helped Danzo with the transplantation of the eyes of the deceased Uchiha, and knew of the ability they held. After Danzo's corpse had fully decayed and the group had collected themselves the Hokage asked Ainz: "Lord Shinigami first of all I would like to apologize for my outburst I had before. But you must understand that Naruto is like a grandson for me and I won't let him get hurt even against a foe like yourself. May I ask what you meant when you said that you wold be taking Naruto as your apprentice?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Council

Chapter 4: The Council

 _-Hokage's Office_

All the clan heads were in shock. Danzo dead, the Kyuubi gone and the Shinigami was literally standing in the Hokage's office asking the Kyuubi's ex-container to become his apprentice. Their brains where working overtime in order to understand the influx of new information.

While the clan heads where still gathering their thoughts the Hokage decided to ask Ainz what Naruto's Apprenticeship would entail. "I will take Naruto on a two year training trip to Nazarick. During this time I will teach him the magic of the old ones, Taijitsu and Kenjitsu. Furthermore I will teach him planning, warfare, logic, leadership and many other things he will need in his future." Ainz said.

"Nazarick where or what is that?" The Nara clan head asked. "Nazarick is the main residing place of the gods. And as to where it is I am afraid I can't tell you that, but I will tell you that it isn't in this dimension." Ainz answered.

The clan heads started to whisper to each other at Ainz's revelation. "Shinigami-sama please rethink I do not think this creature is worthy of your divine tutelage. Would you not rather choose to train one of our children instead of him? I would be happy to introduce my daughter's so you may…" The clan head of the Hyuuga's said before Ainz cut him off with a thundering voice: " **SILENCE WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION MY DECISION MORTAL?"** The sheer anger in Ainz's voice made the clan heads cower in fear.

The Hokage decided that the clan head of the Hyuuga's was in mortal danger and decided to step in: "Lord Shinigami-sama please calm down. While it is true that the Hyuuga clan head has severely overstepped his boundaries, I will see to it that he will be harshly punished for it." He said. "Very well." Ainz said "But I advise you to keep your subordinates in check or you will lose some." He stated as calm as if he was talking about the weather.

The Hokage sweat dropped at this but decided to keep a straight face in hopes to not further antagonise the Shinigami and said: "Lord Shinigami-sama I do not see any problems with you taking Naruto as an apprentice. But I must ask two things of you since the boy is close to my hearth and I promised his parents to protect him, even at the expense of my live even if I have failed them I will defend him from now on. First off will Naruto be in any danger under your training?"

Ainz smiled and said: "Naruto will not be under any danger during his training under me. What else do you need to know Hokage-sama?"

This put the Hokage's mind on ease and he said: "Furthermore I would like to send a Jonin with Naruto so that he may keep up with the students at the academy and to keep him safe. Forgive me for this but it would put my hearth at ease." Ainz sighted at this and said: "Very well, but I will read their minds, and if I don't find them worthy I will refuse them." The Hokage smiled and said: "Well Naruto what do you think would you like to train under the Shinigami?"

Naruto thought about the offer for a few moments, then he asked the Hokage: "I would like to Jiji I would like to but can I still be Hokage when I return?" The Hokage smiled and said: "Of course Naruto. Very well, Anbu bring me Kakashi and Anko. And tell Kakashi that if he is late I will have his Icha-Icha Books confiscated now go."

The Anbu nodded and left the room in a hurry. Somewhere in Konoha Kakashi suddenly felt the need to hide his Icha-Icha Books. A few moments later the Anbu returned with Anko and a very irritated Kakashi in tow.

The Anbu had told them to come to the Hokage's office immediately and warned them about the Presence of Naruto, the death of the Kyuubi, the clan heads and the Shinigami.

"You two have been selected as possible candidates for a very important mission. One of you will be escorting naruto during his two year training trip with the Shinigami. you will be teaching Naruto all that he would learn during his Time in the academy since the Shinigami will teach him the ways of the Old Ones, Taijitsu, Kenjitsu and a large selection of Leadership skills. However the Shinigami stated that he would read your minds to see if you are worthy of the task. If any of you want to leave and not take the mission you will not be punished for it."

Neither Kakashi nor Anko said anything so Ainz decided to speak: "Since neither of you have left the room I take it you agree to my conditions. Very well you step forward. " He said as he pointed at Kakashi. After Kakashi did as he was asked, Ainz placed his hand on Kakashi's head and began to read his memories. After a few minutes Ainz removed his skeletal hand and said: "You would be a good candidate, if you could stop blaming yourself for your team's death. As the Shinigami I can tell you that it was simply their time to die you could not have done anything for them. Now I must ask you to leave."

After this Kakashi left the room Ainz asked Anko to step forward and placed his hand on her head. After reading her mind for much longer than it took him to read Kakashi's mind he lifted his head from her skull, smiled a sinister smile and said: "You are worthy, but I will have to remove your cursed mark. I will not have such a twisted thing enter the holy halls of Nazarick. Will you allow me to remove it?" Anko was shocked at this, the cursed mark could be removed and the Shinigami thought her worthy to allow her to enter the Realm of gods?

"Yes Shinigami-sama, please I beg of you to remove this cursed mark from me. If you do I will follow Naruto through the depths of hell." Ainz smiled as he raised his staff at Anko and said: "I must warn you this will hurt. _Greater Break Curse"_

As Ainz removed Anko's cursed mark, Anko begun to scream bloody murder and trashed around wildly until Naruto grabbed her Hand. This somehow calmed Anko down as his grip seemed to ease her pain. The clan heads looked at this scene and where shocked at the boy's compassion and his ability to ease Anko's pain.

As Ainz looked at this scene he said: "This is why I will teach Naruto the ways of the gods his compassion greater than the compassion of Kami herself." The Third looked at Naruto and said: "I have to agree with you Lord Shinigami-sama Naruto's compassion is the greater than any other."

After the cursed mark was completely removed from Anko she calmed down completely. She the realised that someone was holding her hand. This greatly shocked her since she thought that no one except the Hokage would help her as the village saw her as the snake whore and as she looked down she saw little Naruto holding her hand and asking her with teary eyes: "Anko Onee-sama are you okay. Are you hurt?"

A very confused Anko said: "No gaki. I am ok the Shinigami removed the cursed mark from my body and it hurt like hell. But I am happy that it is gone and thank you for holding my hand gaki you helped me in dealing with the pain. But why did you help me?" Naruto looked at Anko in surprise and said: "Onee-sama why would I not help you? You were hurt and I didn't want you to feel pain. Its normal to help someone who is in pain is it not?"

This made Anko smile. Ainz looked at the Hokage and the clan heads and said: "This is why I will accept Anko to accompany Naruto to Nazarick since he will need a family and he seems to have accepted Anko as his big sister. Now then Hokage-sama I would like you to keep Naruto's training a secret. Since the fact that he will be trained by me would cause the other Villages to try to obtain his powers and I don't think that this world is ready for what would happen if someone threatens my apprentice or his big sister. Therefore I will brand this knowledge a SSS-Class secret punished by death by the hands of my agents of torture. I will warn you clan heads if this knowledge gets to the masses I will have my hunter's track you down and deliver you to my torturers."

The clan heads gulped at this as they remembered the way Danzo died. They were shocked that the Shinigami didn't regard that as torture and made a mental note never to incur the Shinigami's wrath.

"Now then Hokage-sama I will give you two days to get your things in order and equip Naruto and Anko with the things you think they will need. But keep in mind that I will provide them with all their basic needs. Furthermore I would like it if Anko would take Naruto to go shopping for a new attire since I will not have my student running around in an orange jumpsuit. When I return I expect Naruto to be dressed in clothes representing his status as the Heir of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan. You will also make sure that he will have the needed materials and scrolls for his training under Anko. If payment for his equipment is a problem I will give you the needed funds."

The Hokage looked at Naruto and Anko and could clearly see how they were happy to have each other and said: "Do not worry Lord Shinigami-sama I will make sure that both of them will be given the necessary equipment for their journey to your realm. Hiashi Hyuuga step forward."

As the clan head of the Hyuuga's stepped forward the Hokage said: "As your punishment for your disrespect of the Shinigami's will you will be taking Naruto and Anko to the shopping district and see to it that they are getting the necessary equipment on your PERSONAL expense am I understood?"

Hiashi Hyuuga knew that the Hokage had put his own life at risk to protect him, so he swallowed his pride and said: "Yes Hokage –sama."

"Very well I will be back to pick you up in the evening Naruto, Anko until then goodbye." Ainz said and vanished.

Hiashi Hyuuga sighted and said: "Namikaze-sama, Anko-sama if you would follow me please." And with that they left to buy Naruto's new gear.

 _-Later that day Hokage's Office_

As soon as the Anko and Naruto returned to the Hokage's Office, Ainz once again appeared through a portal in thin air and said: "Well Naruto I must say you look good. Anko thank you for getting rid of that horrible Jumpsuit, I hope you have burned it on the spot."

After hearing this Naruto now looking like a chibi Minato began to pout. Seeing naruto finally act like a child of his age made Anko smile as she wondered just when she began to think of Naruto as her little brother. As she was in thought she unconsciously started to mess up Naruto's hair causing him to yell out. "Onee-sama stop this, my hair is messy enough without you ruffling trough it every 5 minutes." Naruto yelled.

"Well then you two are you ready to leave?" Ainz asked snapping the two pseudo siblings out of their bickering.

"Yes Ainz-sama." Naruto said. Anko nodded and said: "What the gaki said Shinigami-sama."

"Well then follow me through the Portal and we will move to Nazarick to begin your Training." Ainz said after opening a _Gate_ in the middle of the room.

Naruto hugged the old Hokage and said: "Bye Jiji I will see you in two Years keep that hat warm for me because I will take it from you." Naruto said and stepped through the Portal.

 _-10_ _th_ _Floor of Nazarick Throne Room_

After stepping through the portal Anko's and Naruto's mouth dropped open as they saw the throne room of Nazarick, the throne room of Nazarick had a roof higher than anything they ever saw approximately 100 foot high with a roof made out of a black obsidian and giant pillars supporting it. Fourthy two enormous Flags hung from the roof symbolising the 41 members of the guild and the guild himself.

After Anko and Naruto looked around for a few minutes with gaping mouths which Ainz found very funny, he had enough of their gawking at the throne room and said: "Close your mouths or birds will nest in it. I know that the throne room is impressive but I would like to show you the rest of Nazarick. If you think this is beautiful you need to see the rest of Nazarick but I must warn you, the guardians of the great tomb of Nazarick are always on guard and since they have not yet seen you they will kill you on the spot if you wander around without me. Actually let's fix this right now I don't want to have any accidents." He turned to albedo and said: "Albedo call all the guardians to the throne room I have an announcement to make also inform them about the fact that there will be two humans here, and that they are not to be attacked or antagonized under any circumstances." Albedo nodded and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 meeting the guardians

Chapter 5: Meeting the Guardians

 _-Nazarick's Throne Room 1 Hour later_

As the guardians entered the throne room of Nazarick they saw Ainz sitting on the throne and two Humans sitting at the foot of the throne in comfy armchairs. One of the humans was a young golden haired boy in a white coat who looked at Ainz with shining eyes showing great respect for their beloved leader. The other human was a young woman wearing a white trench coat and looking straight at the guardians whilst seemingly trying to guard the boy from a potential attack. After the guardians made their way to the throne and swore their loyalty to Ainz, Demiurge asked His Lord: "Ainz-sama what are these humans doing here in the inner most sanctum of Nazarick?"

After hearing Demiurge's question Ainz said: "That is the question I was expecting from you Demiurge. These Humans are my student Naruto and his adopted big sister and guardian Anko. As I was traveling through the lower world's I found Naruto being brutally beaten within an inch of his life by the members of the village he lived in. They did this since they saw his father had sealed in him in order to protect said village. He did this under the sacrifice of his own soul to the aspect of myself in this world. When seeing this I rescued the boy and healed his injuries. While he was knocked out I read his memories and decided that he is the one I have been looking for as my successor. I have been looking for a successor since I plan on taking all of the members of Nazarick and move on to the next world with you as my traveling companions, but I cannot leave the worlds without a guardian so I need to take an apprentice."

As Ainz was telling his story the guardians where shocked at the killer intent that the human named Anko unleashed after hearing that the member from her own village had beaten her little brother. The killing intent she released made even Cocytus's killing intent pale in comparison. This made the guardians revaluate the woman. No normal mortal should be able to release this much killing intent.

"Sebas you will be teaching the boy all of your hand to hand skills and abilities as well as etiquette, Cocytus you will help him with weapon skills and the ways of the warriors and how to care for his weapons which you will be helping him choose, Shalltear you will be teaching him holy magic and knowledge about undead, Aura you will be in charge of summoning and tracking as well as pet care as soon as we have found him a companion, Mare you will teach healing and nature magic, Demiurge you will be in charge of his general knowledge, warfare, demonic magic, curses and transformations, Albedo you are tasked with his knowledge in management, seduction, social skills and history. Anko will teach him the history of their world as well as the ways of the Shinobi and I will teach him all I know. Albedo make sure to give those two one of the empty rooms next to mine" Said Ainz.

"I will show my apprentice and his sister around Nazarick. Demiurge you will create a training plan but do keep in mind that he is human, at least for now. We got 2 years' time to train Naruto to reach level 400. Naruto, Anko, Pandora's Actor follow me we need to do something about that mortality of yours." Ainz said as he stood up and motioned Anko, Naruto and Pandora's Actor to follow him.

After Ainz and his little entourage left the room the guardians started discussing their new tasks.

"As expected of Ainz-sama he choose a very powerful apprentice, and his adoptive sister has a killing intent worthy of a guardian. What do you think Albedo will the boy be able to meet Ainz-sama's expectations?" Demiurge asked whilst turning to Albedo.

The head guardian thought about it and said: "Well Demiurge I think that Naruto will do admirable, he has shown a great deal of respect for Ainz-sama. Have you seen how he looked up to Ainz-sama? I have never seen a human displaying so much respect for our glorious leader. Also I must say that his sister indeed has a powerful killing intent."

"I H-Hope that we can be friends he looked nice." Mare stuttered.

"Oh stop your stuttering Mare it will be fine." Aura said.

"I would like to spend some time with his Sister." Shalltear with a lewd glint in her eyes.

"He already shows the makings of a budding gentleman, he also seems to have a good heart since he didn't give off any killing intent when Ainz-sama told us what happened." Sebas said with a stoic smile on his face.

"I think that the boy will be a fine warrior, he shows the spirit. I wonder what kind of weapon he will pick." Cocytus said.

Gargantuan and Victim said nothing and simply nodded.

"Now then, Ainz-sama has tasked me with the creation of a time table. For that I will need your inputs as to how long you will want to train the boy each day. I propose that we will teach the boy taking turns. As for the turn order I suspect it would be best if we will do it like this. First will be breakfast then Sebas will begin his teachings, then a break, then Shalltear, after that there should be lunch, after this I would plan Ainz-sama's teachings, after a small break I would plan mine and Albedos teachings, then I will once again plan a small break and after this there should be Aura and Mare's teachings since I think that Naruto will enjoy these subjects the most. After this I think he should have time with his sister for her teachings and then there should be dinner. Does anyone disagree with this?"

None of the guardians had anything to say against this.

 _-Later that day in the Inner most Part of the Treasury_

"Welcome to the inner most sanctum of Nazarick, this is the Mausoleum in here we store the world class item's and the gear of my old friends who have moved on. Now then, come here Naruto. It is time to do something about your mortality." Ainz said as he pulled out both _**Five Elements Overcoming**_ and _**Ouroboros**_ which greatly shocked Pandora's Actor since he knew that those items would be gone after one use.

Seeing the face of Pandora's Actor Ainz said: "Oh don't worry Pandora I will use them in a very special way. I will use _**Ouroboros**_ to change the way they work so that they will be usable multiple times. Now Anko and Naruto I am going to use these godly items to change both your body and mind to that of an Immortal, it will give you the powers to live forever and remove your needs for sleep or food. That doesn't mean that you will lose the ability's to sleep or eat but it will remove your need for it furthermore you will be immune to mind control, diseases or poisons. Furthermore I will need to change your race you will still look human and feel human but you will get some extra powers. Now I must ask you to choose a race to which I will change your body to." Anko and Naruto gasped at this and fell into deep thought.

Anko was the First to come to a conclusion. "Can you make me a Nagini since those are known as the Queens of Snakes?" Anko said.

After Anko decide what she wanted to be, Naruto began thinking about it for himself. After a few minutes he came up with an idea. "Ainz-sama is it possible to be a member of more than one race?"

This question intrigued Ainz he had not thought about this option but theorised that it should be possible. "This is an interesting idea Naruto, we might as well try it. Now then what would you like to become?" Ainz said.

"Well the Villagers always called me the demonic fox. But Anko said that I am her angel so I was thinking about a combination of Kitsune, Angel and Demon if that is possible." Naruto said.

Hearing this Anko fell into deep thought. She called Naruto her brother but she wasn't related to him in any way. She wanted to be a Nagini so she could get her revenge on Orochimaru. But was it really worth it? Did she want revenge so bad that she would brand herself forever with what she hated? It wasn't, Naruto needed her and she knew it. She made a decision. "Ainz-sama can you change me in a way that I would be Naruto's sister by blood? Also can you change me into the same being as Naruto?" Anko asked.

Anko's sudden change fascinated Ainz but he said nothing about it. "Now then if you two would please step in the middle of the room so we can begin the ritual. I must warn you though this is going to hurt." He said. After Anko and Naruto stepped in the middle of the room Ainz began the ritual. He began to speak in an ancient tongue lost to the World millennia ago, the entire tomb was permeated with magical energies.

Above the tomb 13 magical circles faded into existence, runes running through them faster and faster. The Sky began to darken as ominous dark clouds began to gather above the tomb. The weight of the magical energies released shock the earth making it ache under its pressure. Soon not even reality itself could resist the might of the released energies and it began to crumble. The dark clouds hanging above the tomb began to turn into a sea of pure darkness which washed over the land, flowing into the great tomb of Nazarick. The dark energy made its way into the mausoleum where it began to envelop Anko and Naruto.

The darkness began to change the bodies and souls of both Anko and Naruto. Under the sheer agony this caused them Anko somehow found a way to embrace Naruto. As if she was trying to shield him from the Pain the ritual caused him. After the darkness faded out of existence both Anko and Naruto fell to the floor, Anko still holding Naruto in her arms. But the rituals was not finished just yet, outside of the tomb the Stars began to cry unleashing a pure lance of light holding the power of a million Quasars.

The Lance made out of light made its way into the tomb blasting Anko and Naruto in a blinding light. Burning their bodies and their souls and yet healing them at the same time, changing them and giving them a holy appearance. After the light faded out of existence, Reality broke for a third time as the sky began to bleed a sea of golden blood, which flowed into the mausoleum and began to enter both Anko and Naruto's body's, changing them for a third time.

After the Ritual finished Ainz and Pandora's Actor both made their way over to the pair to see if they were alright. What they saw shocked them greatly.

Anko's body had changed form a 21 year old woman into that of an eight year old child. As Ainz saw the two of them lying on the floor something inside of him changed. He felt the strong urge to protect the two, furthermore he felt a similar connection he felt to his summons. However he was sure that he wouldn't be able to order them to do anything, like he could with a summon. What confused hi m ever further was the fact that he also felt a connection to Albedo through the twins. He wondered what this could mean.

- _One Day later Naruto and Anko's room_

As Anko woke up she noticed that someone was hugging her, looking down she found Naruto sleeping in her tiny arms. Wait her _tiny arms_?

Anko shot up fully awake.

As she looked down on herself, she realised that she wasn't wearing her old dress. Instead she wore a beautiful white kimono worthy of a goddess. She saw a mirror in the corner of the room and decided to go look at herself. What she saw in the mirror shocked her greatly. She was about the same age as Naruto. She had three fox like tails sprouting from her back, a burning golden halo, black wings similar to the ones she saw that albedo woman having. As she looked at her face her shock didn't lessen. She had the same whisker marks Naruto had, her eyes where glowing red orbs akin to the ones Ainz had. And her hair was the same golden colour as Naruto's.

She decided to go look at her little brother. Naruto looked like a male carbon copy of herself. Or did she look like a copy of him? It didn't matter. Just as she was about to wake up Naruto she heard a knock at the door. She shot over to the door with much greater speed that she thought and almost crashed into it. She would have if her wings wouldn't have opened, acting as air breaks whilst her tails where stabilising her mid-air. As she heard a second nock at the door she decided to open the door and see who was disturbing them. As she open the door she saw a beautiful woman clad in a skin tight nuns dress carrying what seemed like a large cross on her back.

"Hello there little Anko-chan my name is Lupusregina Beta. I am here to take you and your brother to the kitchen so you may eat some breakfast. Could you please wake up Naruto-chan?" She said smiling at Anko. As soon as Anko heard breakfast she bolted over to Naruto, dragging him out of bed and pulling him towards Lupusregina. She was starving.

"Huh wa.." was all Naruto got out before Lupusregina picked both of them up and ran towards the Kitchen at high speed causing both Anko and Naruto to squeal.

As they reached the kitchen both Anko and Naruto where shocked at the amount of food presented to them. They were just about to grab their favourite food with both hands, as they were lifted up from behind by Sebas. "Now now where are your manners you ones? I expect you to eat with manners." This caused Naruto to curse Sebas, while Anko was trying to claw Sebas's eye's out. This earned the twins a glare form Sebas causing them to stop. He let both of them down and said: "After the two of you have eaten we will go see Ainz-sama he has some things to tell you about your new bodies."

- _Later Ainz's Office_

Ainz locked up from his paperwork as Sebas entered with the twins in tow. Seeing the God of death doing paperwork just like the Hokage caused the twins to snort, earning them a glare from Albedo promptly shutting them up. "Ah Anko-chan Naruto-chan I have been expecting you. I have much to tell you about what happened to you and how your body's changed. Please take a seat." Ainz said.

After the twins had sat down Ainz began explaining what had happened to them.

"As you surely have noticed your bodies have changed. The form you are in know is known as your true form. Don't worry with training you will be able to hide them and look human once more. Now there is something that you need to know, the ritual I performed took your feelings as well as mine and hopes into consideration. It seems that Anko wanted to be related to Naruto by blood while Naruto wanted a sibling to grow up with. Furthermore both of you wanted parents as it seems. I and Albedo on the other hand wanted children but due to my body it is impossible. However the ritual seems to have somehow changed reality itself making you two twins by turning Anko's age back and making both of you the children of Albedo and me."

Both Albedo and Ainz where were suddenly tackle hugged by both Anko and Naruto.

Neither of them did expect this reaction. Ainz had thought it a possibility yes, but he didn't think it would happen.

Albedo had been sceptical when Ainz told her about what had happened, she didn't think they would accept her as their mother. The twins however had just shattered her doubts. These were her children, pity the fool who would dare hurting them.

As the twins were hugging their new parents Sebas decided to leave the room, having a huge smile on his face.

As he walked down the corridors of Nazarick he caused Demiurge to frown and Cocytus to stagger, none of them had ever seen Sebas smile like this.

"What has caused you to smile like this Sebas? This is highly inappropriate for a guardian like you." Demiurge said with Cocytus nodding in the background.

Sebas's smile grew even wider at Demiurge's question.

"The magical ritual Ainz-sama performed has changed both young Naruto-chan and young Anko-chan into hybrids between Kitsune, Nehalem and Overlord. Furthermore Young Anko-chan has been changed into Naruto's twin, making both Ainz-sama and Albedo into their parents. Meaning that Ainz-sama now has two Heir's. I think that this is a reason for me to smile like this." He said.

This caused Demiurge's mind to freeze for the first time in history, while Cocytus began to release hot steam. Yes hot steam.

After a few minutes Demiurge's mind restarted at higher capacity than ever before.

"This is wonderful as expected of Ainz-sama he found a way to twist reality to make his will come true." Demiurge said.

"Yes but you need to know that this would not have been possible without the twins wishing for it too. Ainz-sama stated that without them accepting this it wouldn't have happened." Sebas said.

"We need to hold a celebration for this" Cocytus said.

Both Sebas and Demiurge agreed. For the first time in history they did not argue with each other.


End file.
